


Robbery

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>The poofy-haired man was British apparently, the quiet whisper to Michael clearly accented. He gave the man a look, wiping more blood that was slowly filling his mouth a bit, eyes on the robber who was now looking for another way out.</p><p>"Why don't you ask the teeth I fucking spit out if I'm okay, right buddy?"</p><p>Michael's whisper was a bit harsh, though he felt it was plenty warranted. The British man looked a little sheepish, eyes now back on the robber.</p><p>"I'm Gavin."</p><p>"Michael."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robbery

There were some things that you always felt would never happen to you. Car accidents, winning the lottery, both good and bad things that you always see in movies or on the news. They always felt almost unreal watching or hearing about them, and you couldn't even imagine what you'd do in such a situation if it ever was thrust upon you. Unfortunately, right now, Michael Jones had to figure out just what he was going to do. 

He was just a simple dude, making a living as an electrician in New Jersey, with a hobby of making videos on youtube and getting angry over video games for other's amusement. He was off work today, taking the chance to head to his local bank and cash in his latest paycheck. The curly-haired man had shuffled into the small bank in the middle of the day, in a pair of jeans and a Left 4 Dead tee shirt, a gray beanie pulled down over his unruly hair in a last ditch effort to bring the locks some order. He had his check in one of his pockets, getting on line and waiting his turn, pulling his phone out to waste the time checking twitter and facebook.

The line slowly moved up and up, until finally it was Michael's turn, the man walking up to the counter, a kind woman seated behind it. 

"Hello sir, what can I help you with today?"

"Yeah, I just wanna cash my-"

"EVERYONE GET ON THE GROUND!"

Michael was interrupted by a booming voice, the entire crowd of bankgoers turning to see the one who yelled, a woman shrieking as she noticed the gun before everyone else. A large man stood at the entrance, mask over his face and a gun pointed in the air, the shiny weapon catching everyone's attention fairly quickly. He was alone, probably his only accomplice someone outside in a getaway car. It was a fairly small bank and he was a rather muscled man, so he was clearly pretty sure he could handle whatever amount of people awaited him.

"HANDS IN THE AIR!"

It took people a moment before everyone started putting their hands up, the reality of the situation sinking in fast. Michael backed up to the counter, right in front of the only teller, who pressed her panic button as soon as she was out of the robber's sight. The young man scanned the bank, the bustling lines had died down around when Michael came in, only two people were behind him in line, an elderly lady and a tall brunette who looked about the same age as him. There was another woman off to the side at the deposit station, one hand up, the other clutching a baby to her as tight as she could. Along with the teller and the second employee Michael saw duck into the back the moment the robber came in, there was only 6 people there, none of them really prepared to defuse this situation.

The robber stormed up to the teller, shoving Michael to the side and pointing the gun at her, ordering her to fill the bag he tossed to her. She hurriedly started dumping her money in it, hands shaking and eyes wet with frightened tears. When her cash drawer was emptied fully, she handed the bag back to him, the man snatching it away and rushing for the door, only to stop short at the sound of sirens. He turned back to the teller, looking furious.

"You fucking ratted already! You're gonna pay for that you stupid bitch!"

He rushed toward her but Michael stepped in his line, looking a bit angry but also still frightened. 

"She just did her job, it's your fault for taking so long to fucking rob a tiny bank." 

The robber turned his fury towards Michael instead, unwittingly doing what the man hoped and forgetting about the teller. He winded his arm back and clocked Michael in the left cheek, sending the young man stumbling to the side, right next to the tall man, doubling over with pain. The other bankgoers watched on with fright, the taller brunette cringing as he watched Michael spit out some blood, a couple teeth along with it. Michael wiped his mouth, wobbily standing back up, the robber watching him try to steady himself and sneering, clearly amused at the other's pain.

"Are you okay?"

The poofy-haired man was British apparently, the quiet whisper to Michael clearly accented. He gave the man a look, wiping more blood that was slowly filling his mouth a bit, eyes on the robber who was now looking for another way out.

"Why don't you ask the teeth I fucking spit out if I'm okay, right buddy?"

Michael's whisper was a bit harsh, though he felt it was plenty warranted. The British man looked a little sheepish, eyes now back on the robber.

"I'm Gavin."

"Michael."

The two were quiet, flush to the wall, watching the robber quietly panic to himself. The woman with the baby was off on the other side of the bank, frantically trying to hush her baby, which had just woken up and began to cry loudly. The robber looked at her, scowling, pointing the gun at the baby in her arms.

"Shut that fucking thing up!"

"I-I'm trying, I'm sorry!"

The woman's voice was wobbly with held back cries, gently shushing her baby and rocking him in her arms, doing all she could to try and soothe him but to no avail. The man was pacing now, gun in one hand and his bag of cash in the other, quietly freaking out as police surrounded the outside, just waiting for a chance to bust in without issue.

"I said shut him up already!"

"Your yelling isn't fucking helping things, asshole, how's a baby gonna calm down when everyone's screaming?"

"You again."

The robber whipped his head around to Michael who had mouthed off to him once more, storming across the bank to get in his face. He aimed the gun right between Michael's eyes, cocking it.

"I'm getting real tired of you."

"How about me?"

The unknown voice caught his attention, the robber turning his head only to meet Gavin's fist, Michael ducking out of the way and tackling the gun-wielding man to the ground, the gun falling to the floor and sliding out of reach. The police, who'd been watching for a chance such as this, rushed in now, taking Michael's spot and cuffing the robber, hauling him to his feet and ushering him out to a police car. Cops swarmed the people left in the bank, making sure everyone was okay, Michael was led outside to an ambulance for his mouth, Gavin unable to follow as an officer detained him to get his statement.

After everyone's statements were taken and the scene was cleaned up a bit, Gavin was finally allowed to go, hurrying to the ambulance still parked outside. Michael was there, with gauze in his mouth and an ice pack on his cheek, kicking his legs as he sat at the edge of the ambulance. He looked up at the Brit who he'd planned a secret attack with only a little while ago, smiling.

"Hey."

His voice was a bit weird, unable to speak properly because of the gauze in his mouth. Gavin didn't mind.

"Hey. So that worked out rather well, eh?"

"Worked better than me getting shot, at least."

"Yeah..."

Silence. The two stared at each other, the traumatizing events they'd just gone through almost fully disappeared from their minds as they took each other in. Gavin spoke first.

"Would you ever wanna go out for a bev or something?"

"Yeah."

Michael's reply was instant. They both smiled like fools, exchanging their phone numbers before Michael had to leave for dental surgery, to hopefully fix what the robber's gun fucked up. He got in the ambulance, the EMT's refusing to let him drive himself there, so he sat in the back, waving to Gavin as they pulled away. As they drove, he let himself think over what happened properly. The robbery itself had been an incredibly shocking thing, but to get a date from it? Well, that was downright unreal.


End file.
